Time
Time is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. It is associated with the colors orange/yellow, green, blue, and red (yellow in the Template). It corresponds with the Time Blades, Temporal Vortex, and Iron Doom. Users' Abilities *'Chronokinesis' - The user is able to manipulate and control time. *'Spatio-Chronokinesis '- The user is able to manipulate or/and control space and time. **'Chronoportation' - Allows the user to travel through the past or the future. It appears to require an immense amount of power, usually requiring the user to channel their element through a conduit of sorts—examples include Lord Garmadon's Mega Weapon and the Time Twins' Iron Doom. **'Time/Temporal Reduction' - Allows the user to slow down Time, reducing the movement speed of the affected object, person, or area. This appears to involve blue energy. **'Time/Temporal Acceleration' - Allows the user to speed up time. It can be used to accelerate the aging of an opponent or to make the user "teleport" by accelerating their own time for short periods. This appears to involve green energy. **'Time/Temporal Rewind' - Allows the user to rewind time. It can be used to restore youth to themselves or others or to negate a dangerous situation by reversing time until a moment prior to the event, allowing the user to adjust or prepare accordingly. This appears to involve yellow-orange energy. **'Time/Temporal Stopping' - Allows the user to stop time, freezing the target of their power. This appears to involve red energy. **'Chronokinetic Flight' - Allows the user to turn into a substance resembling sunlight, and fly into the time vortex/portal or any other portal and reappear once exited the vortex/portal. **'Time/Temporal View' - Allows to the user to see what happened in the past or what will happen in future. Users *First Elemental Master of Time **Over a hundred generations ***Krux ***Acronix *Iron Doom *Garmadon (with the Mega Weapon and Time Blades; formerly) *Wu (with the Time Blades; formerly) *Vermillion (with Time Blades; formerly) **Commander Raggmunk **Commander Blunck **Commander Machia *Ninja (with the Time Blades; formerly) **Kai **Jay **Cole **Zane **Nya **Lloyd Trivia *It is possible that Time is the strongest Elemental Power in all of Ninjago (excluding the Elemental Essence Powers, Golden Power, Creation, Darkness, Destruction, and Energy), as it took the whole elemental alliance, including Wu and Garmadon, and the Time Blades to defeat the Time Twins. *Chen was able to complete the spell without this element because it did not require the use of Time, like Water and Wind.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/863683352393650176 *Time is one of the few Elements in the series associated with multiple colors. *In minisode from LEGO called #WHERE_IS_WU or WHERESWU Lloyd referred about Time Vortex is the Space and Time Vortex. Gallery MoS19MegaUse.png|Garmadon using the Mega Weapon to create a time portal to the past. MoS19Sand.png|Garmadon's time portal created by the Mega Weapon. MoS66FastForward.gif|Acronix moving forward in time to avoid Ray and Maya's fire and water powers. MoS66Slow-Mo.gif|Acronix slowing down Ray's fireball. MoS67KruxRewind.png|Young Krux rewinding Time. MoS66TimeRewind.gif|Young Krux rewinding Time against the Elemental Master of Gravity. MoS66Pause.gif|Young Krux pausing the Elemental Master of Ice. MoS67Time.png|The Hands of Time prior to losing their powers. MoS67TimeBeams.png|Acronix (stage right) and Krux (stage left) losing their powers. Screenshot 2017-04-24 at 4.08.01 PM.png|Acronix using Time Reduction to slow Time of Ray's Fire Blast MoS70Slow-Mo.png|Zane slowing down Cole and Jay with the Slow-Mo Time Blade. Slow-Mo Time Blade.gif MoS74LostinTime.gif|The Iron Doom becoming lost into Time itself. References De:Zeit pl:Czas Category:Elements Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:The Hands of Time Category:2017 Category:Time Category:Secondary Elements Category:2012 Category:The Final Battle Category:Sudo-Element